Gizou Yuzuriha
| image = | alias = Pervert Number Zero | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Shiranui Household Yuzuriha Family | occupation = Kakegae Yuzuriha's Double | previous affiliation2 = Sub-House Joint Team | relatives = Kakegae Yuzuriha (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 142 | image gallery = yes }} Gizou Yuzuriha (杠 偽造, Yuzuriha Gizou) is a member of the Shiranui Household affiliated with the Yuzuriha family, and the double of Kakegae Yuzuriha. Personality Gizou is, by his own admission, a pervert who prefers panties to bread. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 10-11 According to Kamome Tsurubami, Gizou and Kairai Kugurugi both have a bad aura, the worst among the doubles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 17 Appearance Gizou has dark, red-tinged skin, and his face is obscured in such a way that only his mouth is visible. He has very long, light pink hair. He wears a dark purple tank top and black pants. History Gizou was originally born from the Shiranui Household, before becoming a part of the Yuzuriha family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 13 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Gizou is waiting for Medaka Kurokami on the aircraft carrier Black, along with the other suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 8 He introduces himself as pervert number zero, and states that if there is no bread, panties will also work. He wonders whether breakfast will be bread or panties. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 10-13 Gizou listens on as Bukiko Udou explains the rules of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, and smiles when Kairai asks what order they should go in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-17 Gizou is the last to battle Najimi Ajimu, making another pun concerning panties before he does so. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 1 However, he is easily defeated by one hundred of Ajimu's boss skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 7 As Gizou lies defeated, it is revealed that he and the others are actually nothing more than doubles for the real suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 10 Unknown Shiranui Arc After Iihiko Shishime realizes Fukurou Tsurubami does not want Hansode Shiranui as a double, he leaves the Shiranui Village, beating Gizou and several other doubles in the process. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 18 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Gizou confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with Iihiko and the rest of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 After Medaka defeats Kairai, Gizou pulls down her skirt; Medaka sends him flying with a kick in End God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 3 His message to Medaka is that she can change ideals and panties. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Trivia *The names of the six doubles all contain kanji that hinted at them being impostors. His name, 偽造 (Gizou), can mean "Forgery". *Gizou's preference for girls' panties is fulfilled by Yuzuriha, who does not mind exposing her panties while fighting. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shiranui Household